Tales of Suspense Vol 1 33
Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Bird Talk | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = A meeting with a strange man gives a boy an unusual way of getting a pet bird, talking to birds. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = The Mystery of the Tax Collector from Space! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = An out of work actor finds a space ship in the woods and gets the idea to pose as an intergalactic tax collector to get people to hand over a billion dollars for the privilege of using the space lanes. His scam is going well, since he can demonstrate authentic alien technology, until he drops his actor's union card and a child's suspicious mother hands it in to authorities. Meanwhile, the actor is waiting for his billion in gold bullion to be delivered to him, unaware that the police are seeking to question him. He is surprised by what happens next, when a larger alien vessel scoops up the smaller ship and leaves Earth for its home world. It turns out the smaller ship was merely a trap to capture an Earth specimen for their zoo, but the actor eventually becomes accustomed to his fate, since he always wanted to appear before crowds. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle4 = The Secret of the Mirage | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Inker4_1 = Don Heck | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Terry Szenics | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A doctor goes to the Middle East to treat the local people. He is attacked by bandits for curing the local sheikh, and chased into a desert mirage, which takes him to a utopian world. Only the worthy may enter, and the bandits chase the mirage through the desert until death. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Where Is the Wommelly? | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = An alien armada attempts to conquer Earth, but is driven off. One of the ships is damaged and forced to land on Earth, its pilot an outcast forever on the planet. The military soldiers are convinced they will capture the alien at any moment since it must be of monstrous appearance. As they walk past a nondescript gentlemen reading a newspaper, he says softly "It's a shame we just didn't land secretly and take over. These earthlings are so conceited that it would never occur to them that someone else would look just like them." | Appearing5 = Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * ** *** | Notes = * "I Was Trapped in the Chamber of Fear!" reprinted in Fantasy Masterpieces #6 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}